


First date

by Fandomsonthemoon



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: F/F, What am I doing, apperantly i write almost smut now, this is terrible im sorry, yet again i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsonthemoon/pseuds/Fandomsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynda and Rho go on a date and Rho couldnt be more nervouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Rho stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the seventh dress she had tried on that night. It was a dark navy dress that had a square neckline; it tightened at her waist and flowed down to her knees.  
“Maybe I should go with that deep purple dress instead.” Rho said, reaching to begin unzipping the back of her dress.  
“Holy Helios, Rho, you look fine,” groaned Nishi, and she came up behind her and looked in the mirror in front of them. Nishi put her hands in her friends curls, which was positioned in a half-up do. “Although we may need to get these under control.”  
Rho jerked out of her friend’s hold. “No, it’ll stay like this.” Brynda had said that she liked it when her hair was down, so that’s how Rho would wear it.  
Rho looked back into the mirror and adjusted her dress once again. “Are you sure it looks good?”  
“Yes, you do. Now can you please just go on your date,” Ted asked from his position on the couch. Rho had met him in court, and when she took his side on a case they were discussing he was instantly her friend. He was the one that convinced her to ask Brynda out in the first place.  
“Oh please, you’re just mad that I got a prettier girl than you’ll ever have,” Rho teased.  
Just then, Stanton walked in and smirked. “I find it funny that when you were told to chose between a Cancerian or a Libran, you chose the Sagittarian.”  
Rho let out an exasperated sigh and started toward the door.  
Ted yelled after her, “I’d give you a condom, but you wouldn’t need it.” Everyone heard her groan as the door slipped shut.  
Rho walked into the restaurant and looked around in awe. This place was the epitome of romantic, with the candlelight and the classical music playing. Rho definitely should have done her hair differently.  
Before she had time to dwell on it, she caught Brynda sitting at a table for two, and smiled brightly when they made eye contact. Rho took a deep breath and walked over to the table. Brynda stood to hug her, giving Rho a view of the dress that was tight in places that made Rho’s heart pound.  
Oh, man, was she screwed.  
“Hey, it’s nice to jee-see you today! You look-I mean- it’s just- aagh!!” Rho groaned, putting her hands over her face. “I’m sorry, I’m just really bad at this.”  
Brynda just laughed. “Its okay, there is no need to be nervous.”  
Rho and Brynda later sat on Brynda’s couch, giggling uncontrollably with glasses of wine in their hands.  
“Oh wow, I can’t believe you actually did that!” Laughed Brynda, shaking her head at the story Rho was telling her.  
“Nobody was more surprised than I was!” giggled out Rho, and she sipped at the rest of her wine.  
Brynda’s eyes took on a mischievous look as she took Rhos glass and set it down on the coffee table in front of them.  
“Would you like to join me in my room?” Brynda asked in a low, sexy voice that had Rhos head reeling. She bit her lip and nodded her head.  
Brynda grabbed her hands and led her towards the bed room, and Rhos head was suppressing the shivers that came with the thought of those lovely curves, and her head reeled at the thought of being able to touch her underneath that red dress


End file.
